


I’m in love with an angel

by SunnyChlodee



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ben lives, Future Mpreg? Probably, Loosely Canon Compliant, M/M, Multi, Omega Ben, Probably ooc, Protect Klaus 2k19, Protective Ben, Protective Diego, Protective Klaus, Rated: T, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, alternative universe, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyChlodee/pseuds/SunnyChlodee
Summary: AU where Ben lives and he runs away with Klaus at the age of 17. And it doesn’t change much but at least he found love along the way.Or Ben deserves to be loved. And Declan is just the man for the job. But part of that job is getting dragged into the ride that is the Hargreeves family’s mess.





	1. Heaven forbid

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to loosely follow canon, mostly because I forget some details of the episodes and I want to add other plot tidbits I made up.
> 
> This is probably gonna be really Ben-centric but I really love Ben so  
> ヽ(；▽；)ノ
> 
> ABO dynamics play a part in the story but I’ll try(ing) to not make it gigantic thing where it’s mentioned at every other sentence. 
> 
> (My first fic pls have mercy on me.)

“This is the second time this month we’re doing this.” A figure shoved one hand further into his jacket as he used the other to wrap a protective arm around his companion’s shoulder, hurrying them along the shady road. “And it’s only the beginning of the month too!”

“I know and I love you for doing this with me,” his companion replied but immediately moved the arm around his shoulder. “Stop your posturing.”

The taller man removed his arm but kept himself close as they approached the flashing club. “Alright Ben, let’s just get your brother and get the hell out of here.”

Ben walked the familiar steps to the front of the club, he met the eyes of the bouncer who let him in without a word. “Not a word Declan,” he immediately warned as they approached the bar, “we’re here to get him and then get out.”

With that said, Ben approached a drunk man with his face down on the bar. “Klaus. Get your drunk ass up.” he grabbed Klaus’s arm and started to pulled him up with the help of Declan who grabbed the other arm. “I hope you paid your tab this time.”

Declan mutter something under his breath but stopped when he met Ben’s look of warning. “Come on you junkie. We’re blowing this shithole,” he hefted up Klaus’s dead weight and supported him as they walked out, while Ben made sure anything was paid for with the bartender. 

“Ben….is that you?” Klaus finally slurred as he leaned heavily against Declan, who wrinkled his nose in slight disgust at the smell of alcohol. “When did you get so beefy?” he rubbed his head against Declan’s chest as suffering man tossed a desperate glance at his boyfriend.

Ben sighed, “it’s not me holding you, dumbass.” 

He gently grasped the other side of Klaus as they neared the car. “It’s Declan, who you better pay for his dry cleaning if you puke on him again.”

Said man winced, “please don’t. I had to trash that shirt.” He unlocked the car and together they hefted Klaus into the backseat lying down. Ben took the passenger seat as Declan finally climbed into the drivers side. 

“Thanks for doing this again.” the quiet voice grateful but worn as Ben glanced to the back seat with worry as Klaus slumber on. “You know you didn’t have to come with me,” he paused slightly as a warm hand grasped his. 

Declan smiled at him, “for better or for worse Ben, I intend to keep that promise-” a low groan interrupted them from the backseat, “-although I’m really hoping the “for worst” is just us rescuing Klaus from himself.” 

* * *

The car finally stopped in front of a small house, Ben unbuckled his seatbelt and turned far enough to shove Klaus’s shoulder waking him. 

“Get up jackass. We’re here.” Ben smirked at the long-suffering groan before exiting the car. 

“Please tell me he isn’t about to puke in the car. Cause then I’ll have to rethink the “for better or for worse” thing and--” Declan stopped as Ben grabbed his collar and pulled him into a passionate, yet short kiss.

“Okay, puking is okay.” he followed after the shorter man as they opened the backseat and together pulled Klaus into a standing position, with him once again leaning heavily against Declan. “When Klaus is like sleeping. Can we do a repeat of that?”

“Are you guys seriously flirting when I’m between you?” Klaus finally managed to utter a somewhat sober sentence. “Ben, Declan is indeed hot. But you’re my brother and seeing that is already gross.”

“Thanks for the compliment I guess,” Declan muttered gruffly as he heaved Klaus through the doorway and threw him onto the sofa. “Babe, I’m gonna go make some coffee before your brother starts singing my praises. Again.” 

Ben rolled his eyes at that before offering Klaus a glass of water, “what did I tell you about drinking like that? Did you also get high? Wait don’t answer that, I know you did-”

Klaus groaned loudly as he sank back down on the sofa and covered his face with a pillow, “God, mom just shut up already.” 

Ben huffed at him before grabbing the pillow and started to hit Klaus in the face with it, “not God nor Mom. I have Eldritch monsters inside my body remember?” 

Klaus peeked at him from underneath the pillow, “I’m not like an expert with relationships or anything, but I think calling Declan an Eldritch monster is pretty rude don’t you thin--” 

Ben didn’t hesitate to start beating Klaus with a pillow, as Declan emerged from the kitchen. He paused with the steaming cups of coffee in his hands and watched the scene bemused. 

Klaus gasped as Ben finally stopped hitting him, “you know Ben, for an omega you’re really violent.” 

“I have good reason to be.” Ben snarked as he got up, he grabbed his cup from Declan’s hand and gave him a peck on the cheek as thanks. Before moving to stand at the kitchen doorway. 

“Stop with your PDA already.” Klaus took his coffee cup staring down at it with slight disgust, but upon meeting Ben’s disapproving look he finally took a sip. Wincing exaggeratedly at it’s deep bitterness.

“Sorry mate. Didn’t know how you like your coffee.” Declan offered sheepishly.  
“Declan you’ve been around me for so long and you still don’t know?” Klaus looked at him with slight betrayal, 

“Klaus, every time I see you, you’re either drunk or high. Sorry my immediate thought isn’t to ask how you like your coffee.” Declan didn’t bother to hide the sarcasm in his voice, “I’ll make sure to always ask what type of beverage you like before giving it to you.”

“You better,” Klaus sniffed back at him.

Suddenly they heard the phone ring, “I got it!” came Ben’s call as he went to go answer the house phone. 

The two alphas could hear muffled talking from the other room, but couldn’t quite make out what he was saying. Declan finally took a seat on the loveseat, his face blank as he sipped at his coffee. The living room held an awkward silence he and Klaus sat tiredly, both staring into space. 

They turned at the quick steps suddenly entering the living room, Declan standing up when he noticed the look of numb shock on Ben’s face. 

“Ben, love, is everything okay?” Declan asked worriedly as he walked up to the somewhat shocked omega and pulled him into a hug. Ben briefly hugged him back before letting go and walked to Klaus direction. 

“Klaus. Dad is dead,” Ben said somberly.

Klaus looked at him, “good riddance, but why are you looking at me like that?”

“Luther wants us to come back for his funeral.” Ben replied as he leaned against Declan’s comforting hug. 

Klaus stayed silent for a moment, before lying back down on the couch. “How the hell am I supposed to go through that sober.” He closed his eyes and motioned for the two to leave, “I’m going to sleep, you can go do your gross PDA somewhere else.”

* * *

Ben sighed lightly before shutting off the lights and tugging Declan off to their bedroom. Declan gently grasped Ben’s cheek to meet his green eyes. 

“Hey, talk to me? What’s on your mind?” He asked gently as Ben leaned into his hand closing his eyes for a brief moment as he collected his thoughts. 

“He’s dead. That man who put us through hell. Put Klaus through something worse than hell is dead.” Ben said softly as he dropped his head against Declan’s shoulder. “He’s dead. And now we have to go to his funeral and see everybody again.”

Declan kissed the side of his head comfortingly, “that tone says you don’t want to go. And if you don’t want to go we won’t go.”

Ben lifted his head and met Declan’s eyes, “we have to go, Luther would personally come and drag our asses if we don’t” he laid his head back down, “it’ll be nice to have a reunion, I guess.”

“Well looks like I’ll have pack our bags,” Declan said as he reluctantly let go of Ben and stretched lazily, popping his back.

Ben looked at him incredulously, “you’re coming too?” 

“Of course I am! I am your boyfriend, you’re other ride or die! I gotta meet the family once don’t I?” Declan’s Cockney accent grew heavier as he pranced around the room pulling out their suitcase. 

Ben crossed his arms watching his boyfriend amused, “I don’t think that’s a great idea De.” slight worry tinged the end of that sentence. 

Declan paused but continued to pack, albeit a slower rate. “Why is that?” his voice was soft but not angry, as he turned to meet Ben’s gaze again.

“For one, you’re going to meet a family of fuck-up superheroes who grew up in an abusive environment. Raised by some old rich man who had dreams of saving the world.” Ben took a deep breath, “oh and the all of them, except for me and Vanya (who’s a beta), are alphas.”

Declan quirked an eyebrow at him and gave him a half-smile. Ben huffed a fond laugh as he moved close to embrace the taller male, “god I hate you.” He pressed his lips softly against Declan’s, sharing a sweet but loving kiss. “I should break up with you.”

“Go ahead love. I’ll still follow you wherever you go.” Declan pressed their foreheads together gently, “no matter what. I’ll always have your back. I’ll be your other Eldritch monster.” 

Ben laugh at that and shoved the Brit away from him, “okay that was horrible. I’m really breaking up with you now.” He laid on the bed as Declan slowly approached him smiling. “Go away we’re broken up.” 

Declan slowly waltzed to the side of the bed where Ben was and promptly slumped over the slighter man. Ben chortled and struggled to shove the heavier man as Declan sneakily began to tickle him. Ben yelped and squirmed as he was pinned down under the Brit. 

“Okay! Okay I give! I give! We’re not broken up!” Ben squeaked slightly as Declan leaned in and stole a tender kiss again. 

Ben grasped his face and stared into Declan’s clear green eyes. “I love you. You know.” He shared another slower kiss this time more passionate. 

“I love you too, you know.” Declan replied. His hand started to snake somewhere more intimate, but then a loud snore interrupted him. 

Both men stared at the closed door, where Klaus’s obnoxious snoring was echoing in the small house. They started to break into quiet giggles as the snoring continued. 

“Well. If that doesn’t kill the mood-” Declan started before Ben smacked his arm and snuggled deeper into the bed. “Hey what happened to my continuation?” He whined pitifully as he pawed at Ben’s side with big puppy eyes.

“You said it yourself. What a mood-killer my brother is.” Ben replied smirking slightly as he covered himself with the blanket as Declan protested for a moment before lying beside him and pulling him close. “You locked the medicine cabinet right?” came the inquiry.

“All locked and the keys are in my pocket. So if Mr. Junkie wants to really follow through with my “hotness” he’d have to get it from my ass.” Declan declared but coughed slightly as Ben smacked him harder on the chest, “easy love, your strength is showing.” 

“You deserve it.” Ben huffed, “we’ll check on him in the morning, now get some sleep.” He snuggled into the other man’s chest as Declan pulled him close once again. However, even as Declan’s soft snores were heard Ben still remained awake. His eyes flickered in the dark worried, his mind plaguing him with thoughts about the funeral that he didn’t want to acknowledge as ominous feeling.

Not when he managed to make a little piece of sanctuary with Declan


	2. I’d go to hell and back with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declan gets to meet the family, and Diego is being a dick (don’t worry he warms up eventually).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky me for having all the chapters already typed and in a document so I can just do a copy and paste aha.  
> But that being said doing it all on an iPad is pretty formidable （−＿−；）

Ben woke up slowly, his eyes blinked blearily as he squinted against the harsh light peeking through the blinds. Yawning slightly he wiggled to loosen Declan’s tight hug and started to poke him on the cheek. “De. De. Wake up.” he continued to poke at the other man’s face until the Brit finally scrutched his face and squinted his clear green eyes sleepily. “We have to go check up on Klaus. Move.”

Declan yawned as he slowly rubbed his eyes, he briefly held Ben closer to himself and kissed his head affectionately, “good morning to you too,” he got up and wrapped the blanket back around Ben securely, and kissed his cheek, “you stay here, I’ll check the resident junkie.” 

Ben laid back on the pillow as he watched Declan slowly shuffle out of the bedroom, a minute later Declan jogged back in. “Houston we have a problem.” Ben looked at him weirdly when the very British male uttered that, “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Declan looked at him with slight panic, “Klaus is gone, and my key is also gone.” 

Ben sat up straight on the bed, “what!” 

“I know, Klaus actually had the balls to get the keys from the goddamn pocket on my ass--” Declan started,

“No De! Klaus is gone! And he got into the medicine cabinet!” Ben interrupted as he jumped out of bed and began to change hurriedly. He threw Declan’s clothes at his face as he darted out of the room, hoping to find his brother hiding somewhere in the house.

“Oh right,” Declan changed and followed after his boyfriend as Ben began to search the living room. He went into the kitchen and checked the medicine cabinet, he let out a loud curse “bollocks! The bloke took the painkillers.” 

Ben mutter something before grabbing his keys, “come on, we need to get him before the idiot offs himself.” despite the insult, Declan could hear the clear worry in Ben’s voice as they rushed to the car andv prepared to go visit Klaus’s usual haunts in hopes of finding the man safe and sound. 

* * *

It took thirty minutes of the two driving around till Ben got the call that Klaus overdosed and was subsequently revived on the ambulance. His brother giggling over how their dad’s death was on the news and about how they were going to travel back home and get to mingle with their estranged siblings. 

Ben leaned back into the car seat as he rubbed a hand over his face, his stress slowly elevating from Klaus overdosing and now to thoughts about the funeral. At the back of his mind, he could hear the dark whispers of Them as They begged to be release. he slowly curled his hands into a tight fist as the cruel echoes of his father’s words resounded in his mind. The screams of the people he killed for “missions” haunting his mind as They taunted him over and over and--

“Hey.” a warm voice cut through him, and he jolted just as hand covered his own. 

Declan smiled at him as he looked at him from the side as he drove, “remember me?” He squeezed the tight fist, gently coaxing it to relax, “it is I, your other Eldritch monster.”

Ben looked at him as he gave a wet chuckle, “That’s still horrible.” 

“How about your loving boyfriend then?” Declan suggested, stopping at a red light and leaning over with his eyebrow quirked. “The dashing editor who can sweep you off your feet with his affinity for words?”

Ben smiled, “Hmm. Dashing is a bit of a stretched,” that gave him a mock gasp and Declan placed a hand over his heart with a faux insulted looked on his face. 

“How could you? I thought I was your one and only! Don’t tell me you have some other good-looking writer stashed away somewhere and gives you wonderful books like I do and--” Declan’s playful rant was cut off by a finger on his lips and a chuckling Ben.

The omega gave him a loving look as he leaned in to pull Declan into a soft kiss, “I think loving boyfriend is much better than all that, don’t you?”

Declan grasped Ben’s cheek, “I don’t know, I think I need more convincing.” 

The car behind them started to honk loudly and Declan sighed as he reluctantly parted and focused his concentration back on the road. “Alright, let’s go get your brother. And then we’ll go to your family’s house.”

Ben looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by rapidly as his vision blurred somewhat. “Family...huh.” he muttered softly as he squeezed the warm hand covering his own. 

* * *

“So this is where you guy grew up.” Declan stated as he pulled into the driveway of the large mansion. 

Klaus high yet again, had his head against the window as he hummed a tuneless melody. “You never saw the house at all? Even though we were the biggest thing on tv at one point.”

Declan shrugged, “I’m not a tv person bruv. I always prefer books. Hence how I got my job.” 

“Right, I forgot you were a book nerd. You and Ben are made for each other.” Klaus snorted as he ruffled through his furred jacket. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes and grabbing one before hissing as Ben snatched them out of his hands.

“Hey, no smoking in the car. At least wait till we’re outside.” Declan admonished, before grunting when Ben punched his arm with a disapproving look on his face. The omega remained silent the whole drive, just staring out of the window. 

Declan met Klaus’s gaze for a second before reaching out with his hand and gently grasping Ben’s knee. “Love, are you alright?”

Ben tensed slightly before smiling weakly, “just planning on how to defend you, when Luther and Diego find out we’re dating.” 

Declan puffed his chest out slightly, “babe I may be an editor, but I do still practice a little bit of martial arts from when my mum put my wee wuss ass in.”

Klaus chortled like it was the funniest thing he ever heard, while Ben finally managed to muster a smile. The omega placed his hand over Declan’s and squeezed it as they finally got out of the car. “Well...it’s now or never.” Ben sighed as he grabbed Klaus’s arm from wandering off to look for valuable objects and dragged him inside. 

* * *

Declan whistled as he gazed around the vast entryway. “Man this is way bigger than my house in London.” he looked closer at the elegantly designed stairway, “then again everything is bigger than my house in London.” Ben grabbed his arm and started to usher him away from the door and closer to the living room. 

“Declan come on, let’s get to the living room.” Ben started as he tugged the other man in said direction. “We need to get you prepared before anybody sees you and--”

“Who’s this?” a gruff voice suddenly interrupted Ben. 

The two turned to see Diego descending the staircase as he fixed his sharp gaze on the unfamiliar intruder in the house. He had his hand at his waist, most likely fingering the numerous knives strapped on his side. 

Ben tensed up slightly as he met his brother’s eyes briefly, he looked around for Klaus mostly for moral support before slumping once he realized he was gone. His brother was probably dancing through the house raiding whatever he finds so he can pawn it off for more drug money. 

Ben looked up once again and put on a placating smile, to hopefully calm Diego before the other man jumped to conclusions and most likely try to maim Declan. 

“Diego! How have you been?” Ben started gently. His voice higher than usual as he tested Diego’s mood for the day.

“Fine.” Diego replied curtly, his eyes never leaving Declan’s wide ones. He slowly stepped off the stairs as he walked up to Declan’s stiff form. His slightly shorter stature still quite intimidating as he squared up with the other alpha. 

Ben quickly wormed his way between the two as he noticed Declan slowly begin to retaliate at Diego’s challenge and a familiar irritated glare begin to form on his handsome face. “Stop!” Ben commanded as he placed his hands on both their chests shoving them away from each other. “Declan! Your manners!” He hissed as he turned his focus back onto Diego.

“Diego. This is Declan. My boyfriend.” Ben emphasized as he forced Diego to look at him, “He drove Klaus and I here.” _So be nice _was deeply implied behind his words.__

____

____

Diego looked down at his only omega sibling’s face before looking back at the clearly irritated alpha standing close to Ben with his arm crossed. Ben turned around and Declan looked down to meet his gaze. A silent communication crossed between the two, which somehow deeply irritated Diego before Declan sighed and put on a forced grin.

“Hello mate. I’m Declan Ayari, an editor at Simon and Schuster. How do you do?” Declan held out a hand his smile slightly less forced as he relaxed somewhat as Ben grasped his arm. 

Diego stared down at at the open palm, but didn’t shake it. He grunted slightly before brushing past the two as they stared at his disappearing back. 

Declan frowned as he pulled his hand back, and Ben quietly hugged him. “Don’t take it to heart. He always likes to keep that broody, vigilante image.” Ben comforted as Declan ran a slightly tense hand through his hair. 

“I can see that.” Declan stated as he hugged Ben tighter before looking around, “so we met one brother, and he was a real ball of sunshine. Should I expect that also for the rest of your siblings, minus our loveable junkie?” 

Ben shrugged he really didn’t know, he hasn’t kept in touch much with the others beside for Klaus. Being the only omega of the family often had him disappear into the background besides for missions and trainings. Klaus was his only companion from childhood till now, until Declan came into their lives. 

“We’ll have to see. I highly doubt Allison or Vanya would give you a cold reception. And you know Klaus loves you.” Ben reassured.

Declan chuckled, “Klaus loves me because I’m the only one sides you who gives him the time of the day. Which by the way love, is really sad.”

Ben sighed, “don’t remind me. We’re working on that, along with his bad habits.” 

“I just saw Diego storming around the hallways muttering about some uninvited alpha.” A voice interrupted the two as Ben smiled and turned around to face Allison, “I can see why he’s like that now.” She smiled warmly as she held out her hand to Declan, “Allison Hargreeves, if you didn’t already know.” 

Declan grinned back, “how could I not? With all those movies you churning out.” He gave her a firm shake maintaining his smile as she sized him up.

“Nice catch you have there Ben,” Allison praised, “and you are?” 

“Declan. Declan Ayari. I’m an editor for Simon and Schuster.” Declan introduced himself warmly. “I am also the not better half of Ben.”

Allison laughed at that, “you got that right.” She turned to Ben and gave him a warm hug, “How have you been, Ben?”

Ben hesitantly hugged her back, “I’ve been well...Luther wouldn’t happen to be around right now, is he?”

Allison frown, “he’s around, I think he’s snooping around Dad’s office.” Understanding suddenly came to her eyes, “oh don’t worry about him, I’ll handle Luther if he’s being unreasonable.”

Ben gave her a grateful smile, “is Vanya here? How’s Mom doing?”

Allison shrugged, “Vanya’s already in the living room, she got an even colder reception from Diego. And mom’s...grieving. I guess, she doesn’t seem to understand what’s going on.”

Ben looked at her confused, before hearing soft steps approach.

“Ben. You’re here.” Vanya’s soft voice greeted him as Ben turned to smile at her kindly. He gave her a one arm hug before introducing her to Declan, who gave her a firm shake with a mischievous smile.

Vanya’s lips quirked at the warmth coming from the newcomer, before the group moved to the living room. Klaus was already there at the bar pouring himself a drink and humming an unrecognizable tune. Ben looked over at him with a roll of his eyes, while Declan shook his head with a fond smile. 

“There you guys are! I was looking everywhere for you.” Klaus exclaimed as he waltzed to where the two sat and gracefully plopped his head on Ben’s lap while putting his legs on Declan’s lap. “I would totally put my head on your lap, De. But I think Ben might actually kill me if I do.”

“Nah mate. I think this set up is the best.” Declan brushed off as he fondly patted Klaus’s leg before focusing his attention on the rest of the silent siblings in the room. His attention briefly focused on the giant blond man sitting across from them and his eyes narrowed slightly at the familiar unwelcoming vibe. 

“Ben. Who’s this?” the giant demanded, his blue eyes staring straight into Ben’s. Demanding an answer.

Ben flinched and that made Declan agitated, the alpha wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder before glaring down Luther. “Bruv, fix that tone in your voice.” Declan warned, his hackles already rising at the aggressive voice coming from Luther. “Or I’m afraid I’m gonna have to fix you.”

“Declan! Stop, it’s fine.” Ben hissed as he tugged at the Brit’s shoulder, while Klaus just grinned and watched the interaction with amusement. 

“Why should I listen to an outsider. I’ll talk to my brother how I want to talk to him.” Luther retorted as he crossed his arms tensely. 

“Luther!” Allison snapped, “stop it right now! He’s a guest here.”

The blond flinched at Allison’s irritated tone before deflating somewhat. “He shouldn’t be here, Allison.”

“Who are you to decide who can be here and who can’t.” Diego challenged as he crossed his arms at Luther. 

Luther started to get up as his anger rose at the blatant disrespect from the other alpha, their agitated pheromones started to seep out. Vanya shrunk deeper into her seat trying to turn invisible, as Klaus laughed and encouraged them to start fighting. Allison shouted at them to stop before placing a hand on her forehead, while Ben wrinkled his nose at the overpowering scents and pressed himself against Declan. 

“It’s good to see nothing has changed,” a gentle voice interrupted the group as they all turned their attention to the doorway. And slowly the tension started to disperse as the newcomer walked through the entrance.


	3. Stay lost in what we found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declan gets protective over Ben and almost gets into a fight. Diego is still being a dick (but he’s stressed being back home), Luther is just a dick. Klaus is Klaus. And the girls of the family are just long-suffering along with Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I research a lot of British slang, and I tried to double check to see if these were slang/insults people actually use in the UK so I hope it’s okay _(:3 」∠)_
> 
> There’s a lot of bickering between siblings happening.
> 
> At the end of the chapter I will post a picture of what Declan looks like ( ´∀｀)
> 
> I feel like this chapters kinda short but it get better later on I promise.♪(´ε｀ ) just consider this chapter a somewhat filler.

An older-looking chimpanzee holding a cane slowly entered the room, his gaze focused on Ben who was shaking in Declan’s arms as he tried to block out the overwhelming pheromones in the room.

“My dear Ben. It has been so long.” Pogo said as he slowly approached the couple. He politely ignored Declan’s quirked brow and gently placed his hand on Ben’s shoulder. The omega took a second before looking at the monkey with a weary smile. His control slowly coming back.

“Pogo...it’s good to see you.” he said as he held Declan’s hand tightly.

“And who might this strapping young man be?” Pogo asked as he gave Declan a once over.

Ben tensed slightly before relaxing as Declan squeezed his hand encouragingly. “This is Declan Ayari...my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Barked Luther from where he was having a stare down with Diego, “who told you, you could have a boyfriend?”

“I am a grown man Luther!” Ben shouted suddenly, shocking everyone in the room as the only omega in the family broke out of his usually quiet demeanor to snap at his brother.

He hesitated once he felt all the eyes on him before continuing at a more subdued tone, “Declan makes me happy and I want him to be here. Is that enough for you?” He met Luther’s eyes in a rare challenge as his lips pursed into a slight scowl.

Klaus looked between the two before interrupting them, “well this is a riveting conversation, but I can personally vouch for Ben that Declan is indeed an amazing man.” He swept himself off the couch as he headed towards the bar yet again, “I would totally jump him if Ben isn’t already doing so, now if you excuse me. I need another drink.”

Declan blanched at that while Ben rolled his eyes.

“Klaus, one is enough.” Ben protested as he stood up and followed Klaus to the bar, the two started to argue about Klaus’s bad habits once again. With Ben trying to get Klaus to eat something healthier or more filling for the alpha.

Declan stayed where he was with a frown was once again decorating his face. He stared down Luther with an unimpressed look and crossed his arms and legs assuming a relaxed position. Luther obviously didn’t take it well and a low rumble started to emit from his throat.

“So...how did you and Ben meet?” Allison started, trying to diffuse the tension in the room with her hand on Luther’s shoulder.

Declan turned to her with an easy smile, “Ben and I actually met at the library. He was returning some books, and I was coming in to get a change of scenery while I was working with one of my authors.” He leaned back into the sofa as his expression slowly grew more loving as his eyes more gentle.

“We literally ran into each other at the desk, and as I was helping him pick up his books, I noticed he read one of the titles I was in charge of.” Declan looked over to where Ben was lecturing Klaus as the other man still poured a drink, “I asked him what he thought of it and invited him to coffee as an apology. After than I was gone, we’ve been together for five years now.”

“That sounds so romantic. Didn’t know Ben had it in him.” Allison said somewhat dreamily, as Vanya nodded her head slightly. “He’s always so quiet, and never liked attention. I’m glad he found you.” She continued honestly as she stared into the other alpha’s gaze.

“I’m a better man with him, that’s for sure.” Declan agreed.

Ben came back to see Declan beaming happily, “what’s got you so excited?” he asked as Declan suddenly grabbed him to pull the omega into his lap, hugging his middle.

“Nothing, just talking about how much I love you.” Declan declared as Ben blushed fiercely and smacked him. Demanding that Declan let him go and stop being so embarrassing in front of other people.

Pogo cleared his throat, “well now that is all solved, let us talk about your father.”

And that talk went about just as Ben expected it to go.

Terrible.

* * *

“Diego! Luther! Stop that now!” Allison shouted as Klaus once again crowed at them to keep on fighting.

Vanya shrunk behind the group as Diego and Luther exchanged taunts and insults. Ben just looked weary as he leaned against Declan’s embrace, watching his siblings fight and bicker.

“Is this a regular occurance?” Declan asked rubbing his boyfriend’s arms comfortingly, he watched in bemusement at the childish arguments happening before him. “Because if it is, I can see why you’re reluctant to come back.”

“It’s not always like this.” Ben muttered but even that didn’t sound like he believed himself either.

“He’s lying, it usually is.” Klaus interjected as he draped an arm around Declan’s shoulder, “but back then we had dear old Dad to “mediate” or whatever he does to stop them.”

Declan eyed the still bickering alphas in front of him, “guess whatever that old tosser does, doesn’t work.”

“Nope.” Klaus beamed, “usually it disperses because our dear omega here starts bawling, cause the fighting stresses him out. And nobody likes making omegas cry, especially not those two macho men.”

Ben punched Klaus’s arm with an embarrassed blush on his face, “shut up asshole.” He turned back to Diego and Luther, “are you two done fighting?!”

Diego threw a callous comment at Luther, which made the giant lunge at him as he attempted to grapple him. Luther growled at his brother, as his temper obviously started to grow.

“Diego. Luther. Enough now!” Ben finally screamed loud enough to grab their attention.

Both alphas immediately cowed at his furious tone and Diego huffed angrily as he glared at Luther and moved away from him. He looked at where Ben was standing with Declan and huffed, “always the fucking mediator Ben.”

“Don’t be a fucking knob head mate.” Declan defended, his hackles once again rising at the jab on his boyfriend.

“What the hell are you even saying?” Diego snarled back as he slowly approached Declan who gently pushed Ben towards Klaus. “Your damn accent makes everything you say gibberish.”

“It’s a fucking British accent, you pillock. If you weren’t so damn dead from the fucking neck up. You’d know.” Declan growled back as he slowly rolled up his sleeves. “Now piss off with that damn broodiness of yours or I’ll wipe it off ya.”

Diego let out a humorless chuckle as he was once again nose to nose with Declan, “what can a measly editor do to me?” He challenged.

“I’m from the East End tosser, nothing you say or do I can’t handle.” Declan narrowed his eyes.

“Declan stop it!” Ben protested as he grabbed his boyfriend’s arm and tried to tug him away. “This isn’t worth it.”

“Love, he’s been giving you nothing but shite the whole time we’ve been here.” Declan replied as he relaxed his arm for Ben to tug at. “I’m going to teach him some manners he obviously hasn’t learned.”

“What did I tell you about your posturing,” Ben snapped, “I can clearly take care of myself.”

Declan looked back at him with big puppy eyes. “I know you can baby, but let me punch him once.”

“I like to see him try.” Diego retorted as he crossed his arms.

“You’re not helping!” Ben bit out as he glowered at his brother. His hands nearly white as he struggled to hold onto his furious boyfriend who once again turned his attention onto his brother.

“Well then come at me wanker.” Declan growled.

Diego suddenly threw his fist at the Brit and Ben yelped in panic as he wrapped his arms around Declan’s middle struggling to keep his boyfriend from throwing himself at Diego.

Diego hissed in pain and surprise when Declan grabbed his wrist, easily stopping him and holding it in a bruising grip.

“If yer weren’t me beau’s brother. I’d ‘ave no problem messin’ up yer pretty face.” Declan growled as his heavier childhood accent came out in his fury. Diego smirked at him, “I think we know which one of us is pretty.” Declan curled his other hand into a fist, as he prepared to sock the other man.

Suddenly a loud explosion interrupted the two’s staredown and both turned to see a large portal opening in the courtyard. Declan immediately let go of Diego’s wrist and grabbed Ben, pulling him close protectively while looking at the portal suspiciously.

“The hell is that?” Ben shouted as he held onto Declan just as tightly.

Klaus suddenly ran up and threw a fire extinguisher into the portal.

“Really?” Diego asked as Klaus looked at him with wide eyes.

“Got a better idea?” Klaus retorted holding his hands up.

Suddenly they saw a small figure screaming silently in the portal before suddenly falling out of it and landing in the dirt.

“Holy hell is that Five?” Klaus asked as he walked closer to examine the gasping figure on the ground.

Declan looked at the scene as Ben stared open-mouth at his long lost sibling. “Love, I think I can now say this is the weirdest family reunion I’ve ever been to.”

 


	4. Worlds apart we were the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five is back and even he seems to be less than fond of Declan, but he’s mostly raging about his young body. The funeral finally happens with the whole family (plus one) together, and it goes terrible. And Ben thinks and talks about his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try to post daily but since I have a ton of exams I’ll have to take breaks a couple of days to study for those. _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):
> 
> Anyways Ben is still adorable and Justin H. Min is even more so.
> 
> Enjoy~

“What’s the date!?” Five demanded, his thirteen-year-old body standing wobbly on the ground, “Tell me! What’s the damn date!” 

“It’s 2019, this is Dad’s funeral.” Vanya finally spoke as she watched Five start to slightly pace around agitatedly. “Five where have you been all this time?” 

“The future.” Five bit out as he took in his sibling’s adult bodies, his eyes flickered on Declan and narrowed with a hidden look. “I transported 17 years into the future. I spent 45 years trying to figure out a way to go back to the present.”

The other siblings exchanged a look amongst each other before Ben finally spoke up, “It’s...good to see you back. I guess.” His hand curled around Declan’s arm as he gazed into the youthful face of his long lost sibling. 

“Yeah you haven’t aged a day.” Klaus drawled as he threw an arm around Ben’s shoulder and leaned on him as he gazed Five’s young form, “if at all.”

Five looked down and stared into his hands, he looked at them almost in a daze before snapping out of it and cursing up a storm. “Damn it. The temporal loop transported me back into my thirteen-year-old body!” 

“Hey. Five. Why don’t we just calm down for a moment and think about this more rationally.” Ben tried as Five continued to rant to himself.

“I calculated all those numbers, what was I missing that it sends me back like this.” Five continued, ignoring Ben’s attempts to gain his attention. 

“Five.” 

“This is so--”

“Five.”

“I can’t believe--”

“FIVE!” Ben finally shouted,

“What! Oh.” Five softened at the irritated omega huffing slightly as he managed to get his attention. “What’s going on?” he finally looked around to see the tense atmosphere around him.

“This is dad’s funeral. He died.” Vanya tried again. 

“Oh. So he’s finally dead.” Five replied almost heartlessly. “What a tragedy I didn’t kill him.”

* * *

They stood around the courtyard once again, this time with umbrellas as it started to pour. Ben cuddled close to Declan as the other man wrapped an arm around his shoulder, while his other hand held up the large umbrella covering them. 

“What’s with that little umbrella there Klaus?” Declan asked as he looked at the pink umbrella amused. “You could share ours y’know. It’s quite big.”

“No thanks Dede, I was already between you guys once this week. Gotta save my passes for next week.” Klaus replied as he huddled closer under his see through, pink-lined umbrella. 

Pogo cleared his throat once again, he looked at each sibling “does any of you have something to say about your father?” 

They all remain silent, and Pogo could only sigh as he began a rather heartfelt eulogy that praised Reginald Hargreeves as a good man and friend. As he continued on trying to humanize the man that they knew as Dad, they all knew that not once did that word ever described Reginald. He was the farthest thing from a father to them as children.

If anything, Reginald Hargreeves could only be described as a boss. He was cold, and his heart was even colder. Everything they ever did was a mistake, or imperfect. He always pushed them to be the pinnacle of perfection. The epitome of his perfect superheroes. And if they couldn’t (and they couldn’t) put his dreams into reality, then he use every type of method, every horrible action that he calls training. To force them to be exactly as he imagine them.

No. He wasn’t a father. He was the farthest thing from a parent. And it was almost torture to listen to Pogo try to describe the man as something as sacred as a parent. It was almost a disservice. 

“Cut the bullshit.” Diego’s cold voice suddenly rang through the courtyard. 

Pogo fell silent, although his face was unsurprised at the bitterness behind Diego’s interruption. 

“Why are you trying to defend him like he was some sort of great man? Diego demanded as he crossed his arms. He glared down at Pogo as the others just stayed quiet, “we all know. All of us know. Reginald Hargreeves was no great man. He was a monster. A monster that never loved us.”

Luther bristled across from him, “take that back Diego,” he warned. “You know that isn’t true.”

“Says the perfect son.” Diego retorted, “you always had your head up your ass following him blindly Luther.”

Luther curled his hands into a tight fist as he glared down Diego, “I didn’t follow him blindly. But at least I stayed with him and not abandoned him like the rest of you.” He immediately winced and glanced at Allison who had a dark look in her eyes.

Ben flinched as those words cut at him, Declan immediately felt Ben’s distress and wrapped his arms around the other man as his shoulders started to shake. Ben buried his face into Declan’s chest as the man glared down at his brothers still fighting. 

“Jesus, do all you pricks ever do is fight?” Barked the irritated Brit as he comforted his boyfriend, “is civility even a word that you know?”

His anger fell on deaf ears as Diego and Luther decided it was a great time to break into an actual fight. Klaus yelped when Declan grabbed him by the fur of his jacket and dragged him farther back, as they narrowly avoided Diego crashing into them. 

Diego shook his head and threw himself at Luther, throwing a punch at his face as he tried to tackle the larger man. Luther shrugged off the fist with a wince before grabbing Diego and throwing him towards the statue in the courtyard. 

The former policeman managed to recover and scramble away as Luther aimed a punch at him and ended up socking the metal statue in the balls. Not only knocking it down, but decapitating the innocent figurine. 

“Damn, what did he ever do to you?” Klaus called out at his brothers. He was still standing next to Declan but his hand was gently rubbing Ben’s back as the slighter man’s shoulders were still shaking. He leaned down to whisper some comforting words to Ben, but the omega didn’t seem to hear them as his hand clenched harder on Declan’s shirt.

Diego snarled and finally unsheathed his knives and with a quick flick of his wrists he threw them at Luther. Ignoring Vanya’s cries for him to stop.

Like always, his knives managed to hit their target, or hit close to their target. The blades managed to cut Luther’s arm, which he immediately grabbed and shielded from view. 

* * *

The fighting finally came to an end when Vanya lashed out at them, scolding them for fighting and destroying the statue in the courtyard. Luther said nothing but gave Diego a long look before finally fleeing back into the house. 

Five just sighed and muttered how things never change, before announcing he was going to go find a strong cup of coffee and leisurely walked back. While Allison looked worriedly at Ben who was still hidden by Declan’s arms before smiling weakly at the Brit and ushering Vanya back inside. 

Klaus looked at them leaving before looking at Declan and then looking down at Ben. “Well, guess this is the best time for a hit don’t you think?”

“If you go near a pill, I swear to God, I will sock you in the face.” Ben’s threat was muffled by Declan’s shirt, but he still managed to sound intimidating despite the omega’s initial distress from all the fighting. He slowly lifted his face from his boyfriend’s chest to give Klaus a half-hearted glare, his eyes slightly red and an obvious pout on his face.

Klaus gave a little wiggle-dance as he leaped away, “can’t punch what you can’t catch~” he sang as he sashayed into the house with all the dramatic flair in his body. The couple watched him waltz inside, staring after him for a few seconds before looking at each other. 

Declan let out a soft chuckle and reached to stroke Ben’s cheek. “I’m glad something is consistent in this house.”

“He’s just trying to make me feel better,” Ben’s eyes were still red, but they now held the deep affection he always held for Klaus. “He wasn’t lying about me always getting upset when Diego and Luther fought. I’d always end up crying when the arguments turned into actual fights.” He leaned his cheek against Declan’s shoulder as the other man hummed and swayed slightly, making a rhythmless dance in the drizzle as they still stood outside. 

“It was probably the underlying omegian instincts to prevent conflict and please the alphas of the family.” Ben sniffed, he always hated that part of him. The part that made him obey whatever Reginald or Luther told him to do. Mostly due to the fear of the punishments that came from not being obedient. 

“But Klaus always made sure I never felt that way around him. Even when he was high, he was always careful to not seem frightening.” Ben mused, staring out in the courtyard blankly.

“Back then you guys only had each other.” Declan finished, he heard this story. Back at their early stages of dating, when Ben was finally comfortable to spill out his darkest secrets to this new person he was throwing into his life. This new person who he was comfortable enough to expose Klaus to, and wouldn’t try to hurt him. 

Secretly, Ben was always scared that Declan would one day decide he had enough of Ben’s fucked up life, and would walk out. But the other man proved him wrong time and time again. Coming to help him retrieve Klaus when his brother had a bad day and needed a hit to forget his dark thoughts. Or to hold him when Their voices grew so loud, it was the only thing that he could hear and he’d curl into himself trying to stay in control. 

Never once did Declan ever complain. The editor would just smile and hold Ben closer, whispering how lucky he was to met the omega and how much brighter his life was with him in it. Not only that but he was a stabilizing presence for Klaus, someone he could lean on also during those dark days. 

“Now staying outside like this is all fine and dandy and all,” Declan’s low drawl brushed against his ear and Ben shiver, “but while you’re all nice and dry, my shoulder is soaked like I put that part into the shower.” He leaned down and brushed his lips against Ben’s. “What do you say we go inside, and continue our dance where it’s warmer?”


	5. Until we hit the ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The funeral ended as spectacularly as the siblings expected, everybody is parting ways to go back to their own lives. Diego finally manages to stop being a dick to Ben, and Declan and Klaus share an epic bromance moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase nobody noticed but the title of the story and the chapters are all based off the lyrics of Angel by Theory of a Deadman. It's such a good song i highly recommend listening to it! ^3^

“So you said you transported 17 years into the future, Five?” Allison finally asked, as her long-lost sibling was going through the pantries searching for anything that could satisfy his coffee fix. 

“Yes I did. And it was terrible.” He mutter something to himself as he jumped to a different spot on the kitchen, crouching on top of the counter before finally cursing and jumping off. “Where can a man find a decent cup of coffee in this damn house!” 

He stormed towards the doors as he grabbed a pair of keys. 

“Where are you going?” Vanya finally asked, her fingers nervously twitching as the still thirteen-year-old Five was leaving. 

“I’m going to find a strong cup of coffee.” Five answered as he made his way towards the garage, “I’ll be taking the car by the way.”

“You can drive?” Luther asked incredulously. 

“I may be in my thirteen-year-old body. But I assure you my mind is still 58 years old.” Five sniffed as he walked past Declan and Ben who were just coming in. His eyes briefly looked up to stare into Declan’s light green ones and they narrowed. 

Declan paused and watched his back as he left. “Is there something about me that makes your brothers automatically hate me?” He asked helplessly as Ben chuckled and kissed his cheek.

“I like you.” Ben smiled.

Declan’s eyes crinkled, “I like you too.”

Somebody gagged in the background, before Klaus in his usual fashion barrelled between the couple. And that’s how Declan found himself with an armful of Klaus instead of his boyfriend. Klaus wrapped his arms around Declans neck as he placed a wet smooch on the Brit’s protesting cheek.

“And I too. Love you.” Klaus declared humorously.

“Ugh mate, you smell like the bar.” Declan complained as he teasingly shoved Klaus off him and made a show of brushing off his clothing and wiping his cheek. “You need to shape up before you can try to pick me up.” He quirked his brow, “I have high standards you know.” 

Klaus blinked his lashes flirtatiously, “don’t tell me that, I’ll take it as a challenge, and you know how much I love those.”

“Alright. Alright. Stop trying to steal my boyfriend, you jackass.” Ben finally interrupted with a smile threatening to erupt on his face as he put on a fake jealous look. “I know all your dirty secrets and I’m not afraid to air them out.”

Klaus placed a dramatic hand over his forehead as he leaned against Declan, “Dede, you are the butter to my biscuit. And I need you to save me from the wrath that is your boyfriend.” He quickly hid behind the chuckling Brit, as Ben attempted to grab his throat.

Declan sneakily wrapped his arms around Ben and playfully held the struggling omega against him. He saluted Klaus and whisked Ben to sit on his lap as he sat down on a kitchen chair. For a moment, they forgot they had an audience as they sat around laughing in their own little world. 

It wasn’t until somebody started to let out a grumble. Or more precisely, Diego started to grumble about the sickly sweet atmosphere and began to shrug on his jacket to leave. 

“Where are you going?” Ben asked softly, his eyes trailing after his brother concerned at his abrupt departure. 

“I have work to do.” Diego stated, finally softening enough to give Ben something akin to warmth. “Some of us actually still have jobs to keep.” His tone was gentler than his initially cold reception. It was his own way of trying to apologize for being such a dick to Ben.

Klaus clapped his hands, “that is perfect! I’ll hitch a ride.”

Ben turned to him, “you’re not riding with us?”

“Honey pie, I already snogged your boyfriend. I’m saving the rest for later.” Klaus brushed off Ben’s eye roll with a wave of his hand. “I too, also have errands to run.”

“It better not be the bad kind of errands.” Ben warned as his eyes narrowed.

“Any kind of errand can be considered bad if you really think about it.” Klaus mused. 

Ben flashed a help me look to Declan who gave a shrug of his shoulders. “Mate I think the limit tonight should just be the Devil’s lettuce.” 

“Declan!” Ben protested.

“He’s gonna get some type of high, I’d rather he go with something that’s considered natural and milder.” Declan held his hands up as Ben glared at him.

Klaus snapped his fingers at his fellow alpha, “I knew you were my favorite for a reason.” he blew a kiss at the two before running after Diego, shouting at him to hold up. They could hear Diego’s sharp rebukes of Klaus getting high, as ‘he was a police officer and he cannot condone the buying and use of illegal substances.’

* * *

“Well then shall we go too?” Declan asked as Ben crossed his arms and gave him a flat look, “Ben, love, I know we’re trying to get him clean. But you saw the look in his eyes, that isn’t happening tonight,” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “at least for now, we can steer him to a milder form of evil.” 

Ben sighed, he slid off the alpha’s lap and waited as Declan stood up and stretched. “Oh Vanya are you leaving also?” Ben asked as he noticed his sister silently slinking towards the door. She tensed for a moment before relaxing once she realized it was just Ben speaking to her. 

“Yes...I have some music lessons I need to be prepared for.” She mumbled as Ben approached her with a small smile. He reached and gave her a small hug before parting.

“Do you need a ride?” Declan asked as he buttoned up his jacket and helped Ben into his. “I don’t mind dropping you off.”

“No. No, it’s fine,” Vanya held her hands up, “I already called the taxi and they should be here.” She gave them a small wave as she walked to the entrance where was was intercepted by Pogo, who gave her a small smile. They engaged in a soft conversation before a honk was heard outside the door, Vanya nodded her head to the chimp and picked up her bag to leave.

“I’m guessing you are leaving also?’ Pogo’s kind voice was soothing to Ben like always. The omega smiled down at his former caretaker, who slowly walked to him with his cane gently tapping the floor.

“Yes. Declan still has work to finish and I can’t let him slack off as much as I already have.” Ben chuckled as he heard the strangled whine from his boyfriend.

“Don’t remind me love,” Declan moaned, “I still have to get on Horden’s ass for my manuscript.” The Brit’s face had a look of dread on it as he was already imagining the amount of work he would face. “And Horden always tries to hide from me whenever her deadline is coming up.”

“That’s a bestselling author for you,” Ben gently nudged Declan’s shoulder, “go get the car. I’ll wait here.” 

“I should just bring you along, she always liked you better.” Declan grumbled but walked out to pull the car up to the driveway.

“I’ve never seen you this happy.” Pogo remarked quietly as he took in the beautiful smile crossing Ben’s face. “That man is good for you. And for Klaus.”

Ben looked at Declan’s back as he jogged to the car, “yea...he’s the best thing that ever showed up in my life.”  
“I’m proud of you,” Pogo said gently his hand covering Ben’s own, “you’re carving a life for yourself. Even if you hadn’t left under the best circumstance. I’m happy for you.”

Ben felt his throat prickle at that sincere statement from Pogo, he swallowed thickly “thanks Pogo.” he murmured squeezing the chimps hand before picking up his bags and walking out the door. He gave Pogo a wave before placing his bags in the car and entering the opened car door that the alpha held out for him.


	6. Maybe I’m crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declan and Ben try to get intimate but they get interrupted once again. Five is traumatized but too stubborn to admit it and Ben just wants to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big note, in later chapters the rating will go up to rated T so I’ll add that in the tags as it comes (most likely the next chapter or so).

It was dark when the couple arrived home, Declan yawned as he stretched. After walking to the other side of the car, he opened the door to Ben’s passenger seat before moving to the backseat to grab their bags.

“Guess all my packing was for nothing.” Declan slung his backpack over his shoulder and followed Ben into their home. He slowed his steps and Declan watched the back of the omega as Ben dropped the bag he was carrying onto floor.

Ben turned around and met Declan’s eyes. “What are you looking at?” He asked smiling lightly, as Declan slowly saunter to him. The older man dropped his backpack on the floor carelessly and he slowly reached out to cup Ben’s face.

“Nothing. I just wanted to look at you.” He hummed as he pulled his boyfriend into a tender embrace and slowly start to rock them in something akin to a slow dance. There was no music playing but that didn’t matter to them, as they enjoyed the warmth of each other’s arms and soft kisses that never failed to bring tingles to their lips.

“How did I get so lucky?” Declan murmured as he parted slowly from their kiss. His bright green eyes looking down at the shorter man with so much love and affection that Ben could never tire of.

“I should be asking you that.” Ben laughed softly as Declan leaned down for another kiss. Ben pulled him closer and soon that kiss began to grow deeper. Declan’s gentle hands trailed all over his body, worshipping him passionately. They parted briefly for breath before plunging back to each other again, as if they couldn’t bear to part for a second longer.

Ben gasped as he leaned his head back and Declan began to pepper sweet kisses against his neck, with his hands sneakily going under his shirt to caress the soft skin. Declan trailed his kisses back upward and met Ben’s lips once again, with Ben jumping up to wrap his legs around the older man who pressed him against the wall.

They grinded against each other, with Ben letting out soft whimpers and Declan breathing hard. The omega grasped the back of the Brit’s head pulling him closer, “De. Declan.” He moaned softly as Declan held him carefully, slowly walked away from the wall. Preparing to carrying his beloved back into the bedroom.

At least that was the plan, before an awkward cough interrupted and startled the two.

* * *

Ben let out a scream just as Declan stumbled slightly cursing up a storm.

“Blimey! What the bloody fucking hell! Shit, Ben give me a minute!” Declan managed to find his balance before placing the embarrassed Ben back on the floor. He angrily turned to the intruder who sat on the sofa and had the decency to look apologetic.  
“Five! What are you doing here! How did you-” Ben interrupted himself as he placed a hand on his head, “nevermind, your damn teleporting, right.”

“Sorry Ben, didn’t know I was going to interrupt your...intimacy with your lover.” If this was any other of his siblings, Five wouldn’t have cared as much to apologize. But since this was Ben, sweet quiet Ben, he felt a bit guilty. Especially with the light onset of tears already starting to form on the omega’s eyes.

“Can I talk to you, alone.” He emphasized looking pointedly at the incensed Declan who was glowering at him with his arms crossed. “Please.”

Ben sighed he forced himself to relax, blinking back his tears rapidly. Damn his omegian instincts. “De.”

“What? Bloody hell no! Ben, he just-” Declan started to protest before Ben gave him a pleading look. “Fine. Fine, I’ll be in our bedroom.”

He glared at Five as he walked away and shut the door rather loudly, making Ben wince. The omega took a deep breath before walking to sit across from Five. Ben let out his breath before looking straight at his sibling, “okay what is it? What’s so important that you had to break into my house?” He looked closer and Five and noticed the bandages covering him. “Oh my god! What happened?! Why are you injured!”

“Remember how I came from the future?” Five started his eyes starting to glaze over slightly, staring at the wall beside Ben’s head blankly. “Ran into some unfriendly people who rather me not be alive.”

He grimaced lightly as he lifted his arm which had blood seeping through the bandage. “Me coming back in time, back to the present. Broke a lot of rules, lots of laws that were set to maintain the temporal balance.” He adjusted himself as Ben walked to him with the first aid kit and started to treat his wound again.

“Ben, you and Vanya are the only ones I trust with this.” Five started, wincing as Ben carefully cleaned the wound and wrapped it again. “I went to Vanya first. But she doesn’t believe me. I’m not surprised.”

He looked at Ben from where he was sitting on the sofa. His brother was kneeling beside him after he took care of his wounds. Ben had a look of concern as Five took a deep breath. “Remember how I said the future was shit?” He repeated himself again.

Ben nodded, “well you were very adamant about it.”

“Well an apocalypse happened.” Five’s hand started to curl into a tight fist as he clenched his teeth. “Everything was destroyed. And when I first arrived, it was like I was the only person still alive.”

* * *

Five could still see it clear as day. During dinner time, his frustration with his father’s lack of care for training him started to take its toll and he erupted.

He slammed his knife into the table and demanded an audience with his father, his siblings around him immediately stopped eating and the silence accompanied the tense atmosphere he invoked. Reginald didn’t even bother to look up as his knife continued to scrape against the plate.

Five could remember that cold dismissal as Reginald told him he still wasn’t ready, his powers were too unstable. The cruel words that said he would go insane if he were to time-travel, the implications of _you’re too weak _incensed his fury and he slammed his hands on the table, stood up and left abruptly.__

He ignored his father’s yell at him to come back, and he caught a glimpse of the mixed responses among his siblings.

Luther’s dismissal that mimicked their father, Allison’s look of shock that was echoed by their mother. Diego just kept staring down at his plate while Klaus didn’t seem to be aware of what’s going on. But Five caught the flash of his hand clutching Ben’s as the omega looked after him with big eyes filled with worry and already starting to tear up. Vanya’s look was the same, but she hid it for fear of their father catching her and giving her a fierce rebuke.

When Five rebelliously started to time-travel, the new setting he was placed in was unfamiliar. He looked around, his eyes wide at the rubble and dust now occupying the once vibrant, bustling street. He quickened his pace and started to head in the direction of his home, hoping to at least find his siblings and demand and explanation to what was going on.

He paused when he spotted newspaper whose date read 17 years from the present time, not far there was a hand sticking out of a rubble pile. Walking closer and moving a large rock slightly, he gasped when he looked down at the prone body of an older Luther. He notice Luther holding something in his hand and managed to pry it out. He looked down at the artificial eye before stumbling away from Luther’s body, then he spotted a head of damp, curly hair. Gazing down at Allison he flinched and started to run desperately towards the school.

Dodging into a nearby alley, he gasped when he spotted Klaus. He could see the umbrella tattoo on his arm, displayed out so visibly. Almost mockingly. Backing away, he ran away as fast he could.

Five walked slowly to the school, if Ben’s body wasn’t near Klaus’s then there was a chance he was alive. And Vanya was nowhere around here either, so she had a chance also.

“Ben!” He ran out to the gate of the academy desperately, “Vanya! Where are you!” He looked around wildly for any signs of his missing siblings. He took a couple of steps forward and paused when he spotted a suited figure across from him. He squinted his eyes slightly and noticed the man’s shoulders shaking. Five covered his mouth when he noticed the limp legs on the ground as the stranger clutched the body tighter to himself.

He hid behind a piece of rubble as the man slowly stand up with the body. Five’s eyes watered slightly as he recognized the pale figure of Ben held bridal style against the man. His brother’s face was slightly tear-stained and Five could see how the omega held his arms tightly around his stomach. Five couldn’t make out the man’s face but watched as he carried his brother’s body away.

He tried to teleport himself back to the present. Away from this nightmare, away from the terrifying vision of his family’s bodies lying lifelessly on the ground. Away from the image of Ben holding onto what would’ve been a new life within himself. But his hands flashed as his powers failed him over and over again. Five let out a silent scream.

* * *

A warm hand covered his shoulder, shaking Five out of his flashback. Ben looked up at him from where he was kneeling on the carpet, concerned.

“Are you alright?” Ben asked quietly, Five shook his head as he tried to get rid of the fog of his thoughts.

“I struggled to survive in that wasteland. I ate anything I could find, spoiled food, cockroaches, you name it.” Five let out a humourless chuckle, “remember how they say that Twinkies last forever? Well that is a bullshit statement.”

“You are the only one who I hope will understand what I’m trying to tell you.” Five could remember back in their childhood, it was always Ben who was eager to learn whatever subject Five would be lecturing to his siblings. Hopefully that love of learning was not lost with age.

“There is nothing left in the future. And with what I was able to find, the apocalypse will happen in eight days.” Five stared straight into Ben’s shocked eyes. “I don’t know the hows or whys, but I’ll need help stopping it.”


	7. Maybe I’m weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five leaves to go do things. Ben goes back to comfort Declan and some intimacy occurs. Ben also has some baby thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter will basically be a whole sex scene kinda sorta. I tried my best aha.
> 
> Also my next update will be after Thursday since I have an upcoming exam to study for (^3^)/*
> 
> I see you then!

Ben sat back on his haunches, his face still portraying his shock but slowly began to grow contemplative. “This is a lot to take in.”

Five grimaced, “Vanya said the same thing, you’re not going to tell me you don’t believe me are you?” He bit off sharply. Still reeling from the hurt that Vanya thought he was lying. 

Ben held up a hand. “It’s a lot to take in. But I trust you.” he smiled brightly at Five, “what do you need me to do?” 

Five smiled weakly, “I have to prepare for some things. But rest assured. I’ll be in contact later.” He stood up and head towards the door. He paused as he reached towards the doorknob. “Give my regards to your partner. But Ben….nevermind.” he opened the door and left, as Ben watched his back disappear.

* * *

Ben followed to lock the door and sighed, he turned back to the direction of his bedroom and forced his shoulder to relax. It really was a lot to take in, but the look on Five’s face. The clear exhaustion and PTSD, Ben may have a hard time believing it will happen but he trusts Five and that’s all he really needs. 

But for now, he just wants to go to bed and join Declan in the comfort of his warmth. Although, his boyfriend is probably pouting over Ben forcing him to go hide out in their room so he could talk to Five alone. Ben smiled inwardly as he slowly opened the door. 

“Hey.” he started, he smirked at Declan’s obviously sulking form on the bed. The older man had his glasses on as he leaned against the wall, going through papers to send off to his writers. But unlike any other day where this is a common occurrence to see, Declan’s face was set to a soft frown. 

“Hi.” the older man didn’t bother to look at Ben as he saunter up to the bed. 

“Are you still mad at me?” Ben murmured as he climbed onto the open spot Declan shifted over for him. He wrapped his arm around Declan’s arm and leaned on his shoulder. The older man’s typing paused for a moment before continuing slightly faster.

“No.” came the petulant reply.

Ben held in a chuckle, “I’m sorry,” he began to trail his fingers up Declan’s arm, “what can I do to make it up to you?” He chuckled for real when he felt the arm underneath his fingers tense up, and Declan struggled to stay focus as he typed out an email.

“Nothing, ye need do nothin’” Declan mumbled in a thicker accent. Which only happens when he becomes flustered or angry. Ben didn’t have to guess which state he was in, judging by how red his boyfriend was turning.

“Really? Cause I can think of a great way to make it up to you.” Ben’s fingers slowly started to drift downward, and Declan jolted. “Don’t you think?”

The older man quickly put away his laptop before grabbing his boyfriend by the waist and pulling him closer. “You’re the devil. Tempting me to sin.” He pressed their foreheads together as their lips barely grazed against each other. 

“I am. What are you going to do about it?” Ben brushed his lips teasingly against Declan’s again, before leaning closer and started to pepper kisses from his mouth down to his neck. 

“Follow you down to hell, what else would I do?” Declan grinned as he pinned Ben down to the bed.

* * *

Ben gasped as Declan slowly kissed down his neck, he whined lightly as Declan parted briefly to remove his shirt. He watched his boyfriend rifle through the drawer next to the bed with half-lidded eyes, before chuckling as Declan triumphantly pulls out a condom wrapper and displays it with a grin.

For a moment, Ben forgets about the impending apocalypse and allows himself to drift away with Declan’s caresses on his body. The older man leans down and waits a brief moment before meeting Ben’s lips in a loving kiss. Ben wraps his arms around Declan’s neck and pulls him closer, making their kiss deeper. Declan gently parted once again, his breaths deeper as he looked down tenderly at his lover. 

Ben couldn’t help but stare into Declan’s eyes. He loved the color of them. The clear, bright green eyes that never failed to express the whatever the man is feeling. How it brightens when Declan grew agitated or angry, or when it seems to grow bigger with the Brit was pouting to Ben. Or like now, how it grows darker with the love and lust. It never failed to take his breath away.

Ben loved them so much, and it made him think about the future. About big, innocent green eyes just like Declan’s. Short, chubby arms reaching out, begging to be held and cuddled. A large happy smile full of so much happiness. Ben wanted that. He wanted to create something that would be a perfect mix of himself and Declan. 

Ben knew he shouldn’t think about this. Five warned him about the ending of the world, he couldn’t bring a child into a world they couldn’t survive. He was suddenly shook out of his thoughts by a light kiss to his neck. 

“Hey.” Declan’s soft voice interrupted him and he looked back into those bright, green eyes. “I must be doing a terrible job if you’re drifting on me.” Declan leaned back down and kissed Ben’s nose. 

Ben smiled, this is something he’ll think more about later. But for now…

With a playful yank, he managed to pull Declan to hover on top of him. “I’m not drifting. I’m enjoying it. Learn the difference.”

Declan let out a huff of laughter, “yes I’m sorry your Majesty. May this loyal subject continue?” 

“You may.” Ben said mimicking Declan’s accent. 

Declan grinned and dove down to lift Ben’s shirt. He started to pepper light kisses on Ben’s stomach before moving up, he relished the soft gasps from Ben as he stopped at a soft nipple. Teasingly he pursed his lips and blew on it, prompting a soft cry from the omega as he wrapped his lips around the pert bud. 

He teased the nipple for a few moments before moving onto the next one. Relishing Ben’s soft moans, and the hands on his hair tugging at him every few moments. Ben finally tugged at Declan hard enough to lift the man’s head to meet him in another kiss. 

As their tongues wrestled, Declan somehow managed to remove Ben’s pants and underwear before reaching down and gently palming the hard member. Ben gasped against his mouth and arched his body against Declan as the older man began to rub his cock at a fast, but even pace. 

“De. Declan! Oh Declan!” Ben cried out as he came from Declan’s ministrations. He panted slightly as he watched Declan started to reach lower and whimpered as the older man gently rubbed his finger against the soft entrance already starting to grow wet with slick.

“Wait,” Ben stopped Declan, the older man looked up at him puzzled as Ben smiled, “didn’t I say this was going to be me making it up to you.”

He forced Declan to sit down and spread the older man’s legs slightly. He reached down and cupped the large bulge through his underwear and Declan let out a low hiss. Smirking slightly, Ben leaned down and began to lightly kiss and lick at the bulge through the alpha’s underwear before finally pulling it off him and started to lick and suck at the large head. 

Declan yelped lightly in surprised before letting out a loud groan as Ben swallowed him down. He leaned his head for a moment relishing the hot mouth sucking on him, before grabbing the lube next to himself and slicking up his fingers. 

He carefully reached behind Ben and slowly slipped a finger inside the tight hole. After maintaining a steady pace for a few moments he added a finger, then another as he carefully stretched out his beloved. 

Ben let out a loud moan around Declan’s cock which prompted the man to let out a moan himself. Declan hissed as he gently grabbed Ben’s chin and forced him to stop. “This is wonderful love, but if you keep on doing what you’re doing. It’ll end our fun way earlier than anticipated.”

Ben’s swollen lips curled into a slight smile as Declan kissed him once again and pressed him down on the bed. The Brit rolled on a condom before parting Ben’s legs and settling in between them, “let me know if it hurts love.” Declan’s consideration for Ben’s comfort never failed to make the omega feel warm as he let out a soft, pain whimper as the large cock slowly begin to penetrate him. 

Once Declan was fully sheathe inside his lover, he waited breathing heavily for Ben to adjust. When the omega started to relax and began to claw at his back, he took a deep breath and started a slow, yet deep pace that made Ben whine and moan loudly. 

“Faster De!” Ben begged as he scratched along Declan’s back, the older man hissed and obliged as he carefully gripped Ben’s thighs and started to quicken his pace, faster and faster. Hitting the sweet spot inside of Ben over and over again. Making Ben scream loudly, as he suddenly came hard between them. 

Declan grunted and thrusted in a few more times before groaning loudly and cumming into the condom. The two panted for a few moments before leaning in and sharing a sweet kiss once again. “I love you. You know.” Ben whispered as they parted.

“I love you too. You know.” Declan replied just as softly as he gently began to pull out. Ben whined lightly at the loss of the fullness inside of him. He watched as Declan carefully tied off the condom and threw it into the garbage bin, before heading to the bathroom to retreat a washcloth.

Ben settled himself comfortably as Declan returned and started to clean the sweat and cum off of him. The older man threw the rag to the side of the bin once he finished and laid himself down beside him. He covered the both of them in a blanket and wrapped his arm around Ben’s middle. 

Ben slowly began to fall asleep to Declan’s fingers tracing a circle against his midsection. His thoughts still lingered on the worry that was Five’s warnings. But that was a problem he would think about more when they wake up in the morning.


	8. Maybe I’m blinded by what I see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus has a moment while Five’s “future” catches up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I’m back. Kinda. I’ll still be updating a bit sporadic because of my exams _(:3」z)_
> 
> But anyways this chapters more on Klaus yay but more of a type of introspection.
> 
> Also this is where I start to mix scenes up a bit to my own purposes aha (plus I forget some things and don’t have the time to rewatch _(:3 」∠)_)
> 
> Enjoy~

“So what was so important that your brother had to break into our house for?” Declan asked nonchalantly as he changed into his work clothes.

Ben looked up from where he laid on the bed, his fingers stilled from typing on his laptop. He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a soft sigh, “it’s a long story. I’ll tell you when you get back from work.”

Declan frown slightly, but he nodded. He finished buttoning up his dark dress shirt before strolling to the bed and leaned down to kiss Ben goodbye. “I should be back to have lunch with you. If all goes well with Holden.” The last part was said with a slight groan, as Declan made sure he had all his papers and laptop before heading out the door.

“Oh right! Do make sure Klaus knows his juice boxes are in the fridge. And tell him I felt like a fool buying them!” Declan waved his boyfriend goodbye before walking to his car. Ben waved back watching him leave with a slight smile on his face. 

The omega stood for a moment as the car left the driveway before sighing. Briefly he wondered what Klaus was up to.

* * *

 

“You want me to do what exactly?” Klaus slurred slightly to Five who narrowed his eyes at him. 

I need you to impersonate being my parent so we can access who exactly made this eye.” His sibling responded curtly. Visibly annoyed at his brother’s lack of sobriety, “why aren’t you with Ben and his partner?”

Klaus shrugged, “Benny boy and Dede are having their alone time. No way am I walking in on that again.” He smiled somewhat mischievously, “although you’d be surprised, Declan has such a nice body. I’m so jealous of--”

“--stop, just stop.” Five held out a hand, exasperated but also disturbed at the amount of details he was hearing about his other sibling’s love life.

Klaus thankfully fell silent, “what’s in it for me?” He finally asked, he didn’t do favors for free. Not for any of his siblings. Well, except for Ben. But Ben was always the exception for him, Ben and Declan. The only two people who love him unconditionally, who try to make him become a better man.

Klaus still felt kinda guilty about getting high the other night. Despite Declan’s apparent blessings, the older man had a look of warning hidden in his green eyes. While Ben was disappointed and frustrated at Klaus’s lack of desire to stay sober. But they still tried to help him get sober, no matter what setbacks he threw their way.

“I’ll give you twenty dollars.” Five said somewhat monotonously,

“Deal.” Klaus grinned, twenty was plenty to get another fix. And away from Pogo’s eyes, ever since Klaus “lost” a box he found in Reginald’s office, his old caretaker has been at his ass trying to find the papers inside it. Like hell he knew where they were (that’s a straight up lie).

Five suddenly shoved Klaus into the large dresser in his room, and wow it’s been a while since he was in any closet.

* * *

 

Klaus curled into himself as he felt the slight edges of panic inside him, the walls of the dresser seemed to start closing in on him. He felt himself start to sweat profusely, the walls were too close. Five’s voice outside seem to fade in his growing panic. Who was talking to him? Klaus didn’t know, he didn’t care, the closet was just too small.

Too fucking close.

Too fucking close. He just wants to get out.

Just wants to get ou--

_‘Deep breathes Klaus.’_

Klaus paused suddenly, he could hear Ben’s voice in his head as he began to hyperventilate slightly. 

_“Come on mate. Don’t be like this, breathe with me. I got you.”_ Now it’s Declan’s low rumble

Klaus’s slowly began to take deeper breaths. Come on, get your breathing back to normal. Don’t let Five see you like this. 

_“That’s it Klaus. Just like that. Keep that pace.”_ Ben’s soft, comforting voice echoed in his mind. Klaus finally managed to remember where this was coming from. It was after he was coming down from a high, and somebody threw him into a dumpster and closed the lid. He got freaked out cause it reminded him of the mausoleum.

He didn’t even remember how he got out of the dumpster, maybe Declan climbed in and carried him out. But he remembered the two of them sitting with him on the ground as he struggled to breathe. He remembered Ben’s slight arms wrapped around him, uncaring of the smell and just holding him close and whispering at him to breathe. And he could see Declan holding his hand as he also gave encouraging words to the other alpha.

Klau let out a soft breath, trust himself to start thinking about the two of them whenever he’s having a breakdown. Damn, he really needs to give Ben a call, the omega’s probably worried out of his mind and going to mother hen him to the next century again.

He looked up just as the door clicked open and he let out a relieved breath, “okay, 10/10 please don’t do that again.”

Five had the decency to look sheepish as he moved out of the way for Klaus. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting Vanya to come in.”

Klaus just huffed, “can we go now? I want my twenty bucks.” 

Turns out that trip to MeniTech was as eventful as a pairup between Klaus and Five could expect. Unsurprisingly, Klaus still had enough drama in him to cause a huge scene. Now, after Five found out what he needed with the eye, there they were, sitting outside the building like two pairs of bums. Both moping over things in their heads, but unwilling to share with each other.

“You know what you need Five?” Klaus suddenly declared, Five looked at him suspiciously as Klaus looking not quite sober continued on.

“You need to go get laid.” Klaus said with a smile.

His brother only sighed and shook his head, “Klaus--” 

“No wait hear me out! You’re really grumpy, but once you get laid. You’ll be able to finally relax. Release all that pent up stress.” Klaus interrrupted, “I mean I won’t get into a relationship, I mean my longest relationship was three weeks and that was mostly because I wanted to find a place to stay that wasn’t mooching off of Ben.”

He continued to blabble, not noticing Five had already teleported away, “Although the man did make the most fantastic osso buco. Not to mention, Declan stormed the house and dragged me back--Five? Where’d you go?”

He didn’t hear Five’s soft mutter over his talking that he was already in a relationship.

* * *

It was nighttime when three people entered a shady motel, two of them walked to the front desk while the third stayed behind them. The receptionist gave them a suspicious look before informing them that the motel was all booked and there was only one room available.

“Are there two beds?” the woman demanded coldly.

The receptionist nodded and hurriedly gave her the keys. She nodded curtly at him before signalling the man behind her and her partner to follow them. She paused for a moment before returning and asking if there was a package for them, the receptionist struggled to carry it from behind the desk but handed it off to her. 

“I can’t believe the agency booked such a shitty place. Must be the pay cuts” Grumbled the heavier set man as he placed his briefcase on the bed. The other man remained silent as he took his place on the chair and watched them.

“Don’t complain.” His partner retorted as she opened the box, which contained multiple weapons and gadgets.

“Look at it, we only have two beds! And there’s three of us. No way in hell am I sharing--” Hazel started to reply before he was cut off by their third partner.

“I don’t need the bed.” the deep, growl was as cold and sharp as his light colored gaze.

Cha-Cha nodded her head at him, “we’ll take the target out first. Catch him if he tries to escape. Otherwise scout out the place and keep watch, rookie.” 

She loaded the gun threateningly.


	9. You wanted a soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a mysterious third partner to Cha-Cha and Hazel, and he seems to have his own agenda. And Declan now know's what Ben's stressing about, and he's totally worried. Kinda. Sorta. He's meh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! And I can't write fight scenes aha. Well I'm just hoping to get a chapter up since its been a little bit since I updated. 
> 
> Probably not my best work but it's something aha. 
> 
> Unfortunately updates will be like this, since I have tests every week (RIP me). But I'll try my best aha.

“Where have you been all this time?” Ben demanded as he finally got a hold of Klaus. His brother slurring over the phone, whining about how Five left him there at this “sciency” building alone. Ben sighed before looking over at Declan who was back for lunch.

His boyfriend put down his fork and wiped his mouth. “I’ll go get him, I’m done anyways.” 

Ben mouthed I love you to him before scolding Klaus over the phone once again. He sighed and hung up the phone as he accepted the goodbye kiss from Declan who grabbed his jacket and his keys before leaving.

* * *

 

“Declan, the butter to my biscuit. The jump in my step! The--” Klaus crowed as he sat on the steps of the building.

“Stop. Just stop please.” Declan responded exasperated as he trudged up the steps, his gait slow and relaxed. He looked down at Klaus’s pitiful form for a moment before sighing and taking a seat besides him. 

“You’re sweaty mate,” Declan started as he took in Klaus’s always disheveled appearance, “more sweaty than usual. Wait Klaus. Please tell me you didn’t go take another hit.” His green eyes bore straight into Klaus’s own as his tone was set to disapproval. 

“Okay I won’t tell you.” Klaus looked out into the streets airily. His whole demeanor seemed as dramatic and uncaring as Klaus always liked to portray himself as. But the older man could see the hints of Klaus cracking.

Declan frowned, he looked out into the street also before rubbing at his face tiredly and grabbing Klaus’s arm as he stood up. 

“Come on you junkie. Mother is worried.” Declan joked lightly. A part of him wanted to cause a scene and tear his hair off, yelling at the other alpha about how much he and Ben cared for him. But that would’ve been counterproductive. It would’ve caused Klaus to close himself off and all their hard work will be down the drain.

So he settled for the other option. To be the chilled friend. The person who will listen to Klaus when the other man is ready to talk. Declan just wished he had the ability to predict when that time will be. No matter. If Klaus doesn’t want to open up to him, he’ll open up to Ben. Just like how he always does. 

“Oh you smell yummy. Well yummier than usual. Did Ben cook something tasty?” Klaus said lightly, leaning in slightly as he sniffed at Declan’s shoulder. 

“You bet he did,” Declan lightly shrugged Klaus’s dirty face away from his dress shirt, “and if you stop distracting me. We can get there in due time, when Ben’s still willing to serve you.”

* * *

 

“There he is.” Cha-Cha whispered as she and Hazel began to close in on their target, who was staring up wondrously at a mannequin. “Rookie you still out there.”

“I’m in position.” Came the cold assurance. 

“Damn, isn’t he a ball of sunshine.” Hazel muttered to his partner. His eyes never once losing track of the target who’s now whispering to the mannequin. “Honestly, why is he talking to that thing?”

“Shut up.” Cha-Cha hissed, as she clicked the safety off of her gun, “come on. Let’s get this over with.” 

They both slipped on their masks and straightened their shoulders, “keep your eyes open kitty cat. This one’s as slippery as they come.” Hazel warned into the comm. He only heard silence, and shook his head. They both opened the door and without any warning opened fire on Five.

They kept on firing their guns as their target cursed and weaved throughout the aisles to dodge the bullets. Cha-Cha and Hazel then split up and traveled up and down the aisles to try to flush out Five, who was hiding near the mannequins. 

He gave a look of distress when the bullets destroyed the mannequins and tried to activate his powers. He cursed again when it wouldn’t work and ran through the clothing racks again. 

“Did you find him?” Cha-Cha asked as she stopped firing and began to look around the ruin store. 

“He was just here,” Hazel grumbled as he reloaded his gun. “Hey kitty cat. Did he escape?” 

The cat masked man looked carefully around the area from high point he was staking out. “No, he didn’t teleport outside.” 

Hazel cursed lightly, suddenly he spotted movement at the corner of his eyes, “there you are, and once again he opened fire on the escaping figure in front of him. Cha-Cha following suit beside him.

“This is taking too long,” she hissed and unearthed a small grenade in her pocket. “This will take him out.” She threw it in the direction of Five, right as the sounds of sirens was echoing from the outside. “Damn it! Rookie!” 

“The police are surrounding the building,” the man’s voice said slightly breathless, “somebody was coming towards my position, couldn’t warn you in time.” Right as he said that he dodged a kick, rolling away and blocking another sent towards him. He quickly lashed out and tripped his assailant, backing slowly towards his exit. 

“You’re dressed pretty strange for this time of night.” Noted the other masked man, he wiped his lip with his thumb as he stood up. “Why don’t you tell me why you were creeping on that store?”

The rookie remained silent, as his cat mask stared down Diego unnervingly. 

“Alright, so you want to play it that way.” Diego lunged at the other man throwing a swift punch, and flipping over him when a kick was aimed at his leg. He grunted slightly when a strong hand grabbed him by the arm and quickly flipped him over his shoulder and slammed him to the ground. He rolled away barely dodging the stranger’s stomp, but he wasn’t able to dodge his other kick that aimed straight at his chest. 

It threw him against the wall, knocking the breath out of him. He slowly righted himself as he eyed his opponent who stood calmly in front of him. He slowly reached behind him and grabbed a knife from its pocket. With one quick motion he threw it and watched as the knife flew through the air and curved straight for the other man’s chest.

His eyes widened slightly in shock when the man suddenly blocked the knife with a book, before grunting as he threw the book at Diego, hitting his forehead and dazing him. 

Diego fell to the ground for a moment, groaning slightly as he reached for his forehead and feeling the wetness on it. Cursing to himself he sat back up and narrowed his eyes as his opponent took the opportunity to disappear. He gritted his teeth as he slowly stood up and began a slow tread to the stairs, where he hoped to sneak into the crime scene before any of the other detectives. 

However, on his walk to the store, he couldn’t help but feel something was vaguely familiar about his opponent.

* * *

 

“What took you so long!” demanded Cha-Cha as she met up with the rookie at the motel. She and Hazel were nursing some wounds from the initial fight but seemed otherwise okay. 

The rookie grunted slightly as he removed his mask slowly, his chillingly bright green eyes staring straight into Cha-Cha’s own. “Ran into some trouble. Some vigilante wannabe tried to take me on.”

Hazel huffed slightly, “you killed him right?”

The figure tensed but it didn’t show to the other two who were back to polishing their weapons, “of course I did.” He growled. 

“Good. We didn’t manage to catch the target tonight. But I think I know exactly where he’ll be next.” Cha-Cha stated, her cold eyes looking into her phone. “I think it’s time to go pay a visit to his home. Don’t you think?”

* * *

 

Ben watched from the bathroom door as Declan brushed his teeth for the night. He reached out and offered his boyfriend a towel after Declan spit out his toothpaste and rinsed his mouth. The older man offered him a smile before following Ben out the door.

“What’s on your mind?” Declan asked as he reached out and hugged Ben from behind. He hummed lightly as he wrapped his arms tighter around the slighter male. 

Ben sighed into his embrace for a moment before reluctantly removing himself from it and sitting on the bed. Declan also sank into the spot besides him as he looked concerned at Ben’s obviously distressed mood. “Love, talk to me. Please.” 

“Remember when I told you, I would tell you everything from when Five broke into our house?” Ben started his hand reaching out to Declan’s who immediately grabbed it and squeezed it lightly. “Well he dropped some major, no. Some devastating news I guess.”

“Alright. Well let’s hear it.” Declan said,

Ben huffed, “you don’t sound worried at all.” He bumped his shoulder against his boyfriend, “I’m about to tell you something about the future and you’re so casual about it.”

“I’m never worried about the future, as long as you’re with me. I’ll weather anything.” Declan declared. He wrapped an arm around Ben’s shoulder and gave him a bright smile, “come on love. Whatever that’s plaguing you. No matter what, we’ll get through this together.”

Ben smiled, “you’re such a sap, I’m getting cavities.” He shoved at Declan’s arm before sighing once again. 

“De. Five told me the world will end soon. And we have to stop it.” 

Declan paused. “Well shit.”


	10. but it wasn't me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Declan round up Klaus to go back to the academy, despite the weight of the apocalypse on their shoulders. And there's the flashback of when Declan read Vanya's book and found out everything about Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liveeee.
> 
> Still updating sporadically, but still trying to give good updates. 
> 
> I think there's a trace amount of angst in here, mostly due to Ben's internalizing of his relationship in the past. But it's all fluff in the end. 
> 
> See you in the next update! ^3^

It was early morning when the phone rang, echoing throughout the room.

“I swear to everything holy, I’m gonna murder the muppet who’s calling you this early.” Declan’s tired threat caused Ben to chuckle as he reluctantly moved the older man’s arm from his waist and reached for his cell phone.

He squinted at the number before letting out a light groan, “It’s Luther.” Declan’s unintelligible grumble replied to him before he answer the phone. “Yes Luther?” he asked patiently.

“Is Klaus with you?” Came the usual gruff voice from his brother.

Ben looked at Declan who was faced down on the pillow. The older man shrugged his shoulders and pointed towards the door. “The bloke’s snoring so loudly, how can he not hear that through the phone. Or is he too deaf with his ego to hear even that.” Ben rolled his eyes at Declan’s obvious disdain for Luther.

“Yes he is. Getting his much needed sleep. What do you want?” Ben asked feeling a headache already starting to throb in the back of his head.

“Grab him and bring him back home. We need to have a talk.” Luther said curtly before hanging up the phone.

Ben looked down at his phone and frowned. He turned to his boyfriend who was already texting somebody on his own cell and slowly getting up. “De,” he watched as Declan grumbled and grabbed their backpacks and began to pack them once again. “You don’t have to come.”

"And leave you and Mr. Junkie to those wonderful siblings of yours?” the sarcasm was heavy along with Declan’s growing agitation. “No love. It’s fine. I can edit Horden’s manuscript and email it back to her while we’re there.”

Ben stopped him from stalking around the room, “De. Babe, what’s wrong? You’re acting weird.” He gently cupped Declan’s face, forcing the older man to look at him. “Come on De.” Ben smiled at him.

“I just have a bad feeling.” Declan sighed as he reached and grasped Ben’s hand on his cheek lovingly. “After you told me what your lad of a brother told you. I just haven’t been able to shake this feeling.”

Ben frowned with concern. His eyebrows furrowed deep in thought before Declan kissed his hand and snapped him out of it, “you know what. Just forget I said anything. As long as we’re together, we can weather it.” A loud groan from the outside cut them off, “ah yes, almost forgot about our loveable druggie.”

“I’ll go wake him up.” Ben kissed Declan’s jaw, “you just go tame, whatever this is.” He teasingly tugged at Declan’s half-beard, half-stubble.

“Come on love! Couple years back you said that beards emphasized my handsomeness.” Declan faux protested, already heading towards the bathroom.

“Yeah I did, and that was when you actually had a beard. Not this monstrosity you got going on.” Ben called back as he went to go find Klaus. He chuckled and shook his head at Declan’s shocked gasp and mutter of how cruel he was.

* * *

 

“I feel like I’ve been in this position before.” Klaus muttered as he leaned his head against the cool window of Declan’s car.

“Only this time, you aren’t high out of your mind.” Ben snarked back from the front seat. Before they left the house, the omega snatched all the drugs off of Klaus’s person before ushering him to wash himself and then shoving him into the car.

“And what a sad time this is.” Klaus retorted, already feeling the slight edges of withdrawals. He kept his head against the cool glass hoping to alleviate the impeding symptoms, while at the edges of his visions he kept trying to shut out the ghosts that screamed at him to be heard.

“I dunno mate. I’d say this is a nice day.” Declan’s voice cut through the ghosts’ screams and Klaus was thankful for another distraction to it. “No slurring words, you’re not hitting on me, and no alcohol smell in my car for once! I’d say it’s progress.” The older man flashed him a teasing grin from the driver seat as he turned his attention back to the road.

“I’m doing this for you, biscuit,” Klaus moaned out in slight nausea, “damn I need a hit.” He knocked his head against the car seat this time as Ben turned up the AC for him.

“We’re almost there Klaus,” Ben said comfortingly, “and I’m pretty sure Pogo has something we can use for your nausea.”

“Oh yeah of course he does. Along with whatever else Dad had in his cabinet of horrors.” Klaus mumbled before unbuckling his seatbelt and lying on the carseat. “I’m going to take a nap, you two go do your coupley thing and wake me up when we get there.” he turned so that his back faced the front seat and soon obnoxious snoring was heard.

“Who needs kids, when you have Klaus.” Ben joked lightly as he flashed a soft smile at his boyfriend.

Declan returned it and reached out to grab the other man’s hand, “I dunno babe. I’d say the bloke makes good preparation for any future tots.”

Ben fell silent for a moment, before looking at Declan with an unusually serious face. “You want kids De?” He suddenly asked.

The older man kept his eyes on the road his face blank, before he shrugged his shoulders. “I mean, me mum would kill me if we skipped all the steps and have kids first. “ He sighed, before smiling at Ben. “I do want them with you, just like how I want my future with you in it. However, this is all your call. Whatever you want to do, when you want to do it. I’ll be ready.”

Ben felt the prickle of tears on the corners of his eyes and he gave a light sniff. “Well. We can talk more about it after we prevent the apocalypse.”

Declan shuddered before laughing, “right. First things first. Destruction of the world prevention.”

“I vote that your first kid be named “Klaus.”” A sleepy voice suddenly piped up from the backseat, “what a great honor for your first mini-me to be named after your favorite brother.”

Ben rolled his eyes, “favorite is debatable.”

“You wound me Ben. You really do. What would you do without my wit?” Klaus sat back up and placed a hand on his heart, “who would help spice up your relationship when nobody hits on your sexy man.”

“And there it is…” Declan muttered exasperatedly, “glad to see Klaus back to normal,” he drove through the opened gate of the academy.

“My stress would certainly be lower that’s for sure.” Ben scoffed teasingly. Klaus hit the back of his car seat as he laughed. Declan glanced at them from the corner of his eyes and he smiled at how relaxed they were for once. A far cry from what it was years ago when they first met, and when their sister released her book, a few years into Ben and him dating.

* * *

 

_ “How could she…” Ben muttered as he flipped through the book reading through it all very fast. Besides Vanya revealing his powers to the world. The way she described him wasn’t too terrible. In actuality, it was very accurate.  _

_ However, even though the book gave him a new understanding of how she felt. The way she was talking about their siblings. Made it really seem like she was a whistleblower. _

_ Ben knew that Klaus grabbed another copy of the book before he went to his group therapy session that Ben dropped him off to. And he was sure Klaus was going to end up finding another dealer after the session just to try to forget the fact Vanya just exposed him to the world. _

_ The omega didn’t even want to think about how his other siblings were going to react. Most likely worse than he was. Actually, they all are going to be very angry with her, which honestly. Ben wasn’t sure he could blame his siblings for. _

_ But now the world knew what they were. The world knows what he is capable of, what lurked inside his body. Ben hurried through the crowds, putting his hood up and in the direction of his apartment. The apartment that he shared with Klaus...and now Declan. _

_ Ben stopped suddenly and bumped into a couple of people who snapped at him. But he ignored them. _

_ Declan is an editor, he loves to read any new book coming out. So that means he’s had to have read Vanya’s book. Ben hasn’t quite told Declan his whole backstory, and now… _

_ He rushed back into his apartment building and ran up the stairs. He panted harshly unlocking the door, his fingers slipping a couple of times due to the sweat building up in his palms. Ben could practically feel the distress seeping off of him, Declan had to be home. He said he had a day off and planned to sleep the day away, and Ben knew that the older man bought some new books with him when he got home last night. _

_ He burst into the apartment and darted to their bedroom. He stopped at the doorway when he spotted the British man in his chair, reading Vanya’s book very intently. Declan even had his glasses on and his handsome face was set to a soft frown as he flipped through the pages. _

_ Ben felt like he wanted to collapse, he grasped the doorway as he stiffly walk into the room. “De…” He weakly spoke. The older man slowly looked up at him, and Ben felt like he couldn’t read the other man’s face. He didn’t know how Declan would react. If he was going to pack his bags right now and just leave. _

_ "De...I…” Ben tried again as Declan stood up from his chair. “I was going to tell you. I was…” Suddenly he was enveloped into a tight hug. Suddenly, Ben just broke. He started sobbing into Declan’s chest and held onto the other man tightly. His hands gripping Declan’s worn shirt harshly. _

_ “Please. I’m sorry.” Ben gasped, “I wanted to tell you. I-I just, it’s.” _

_ "Shh love.” Declan hushed as he squeezed Ben gently, “just breathe. I got you.” He guided Ben to the bed and gently coaxed him to sit down as he knelt on the floor looking up at him with a smile. _

_ “Don’t leave me,” Ben looked at him with something akin to desperation, “please don’t leave.” _

_ “It’s gonna take more than this for me to leave you.” Declan stated as he grasped both of Ben’s hand and smiled. His smile dropped into a frown, “although I wish there was a better way for us to start this discussion.” _

_ Ben took a couple of deep breaths. Trying to pull himself together. “Well, now you know everything.” he looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. Trying to find any signs of disgust, or horror. But there was none. All there was in Declan’s eyes was concern and affection. _

_ Declan cupped his face, “everything indeed.” He reached up and lightly kissed Ben’s lips. “But don’t feel like you need to explain anything to me. Above all, this is your life. You can tell me on your own time and your own terms.” _

_ He kissed Ben again, “just know I’ll still be right here. I’m not leaving. Not ever.” _

_ Ben just looked at him, he took a deep breath and told Declan everything. From the nightmares of the people he killed as a child, to the whispers of Them. From Reginald’s endless disappointment at his perceived lack of control, and his rather obvious disdain of his omega status. He told Declan all he could remember, up until the day he grabbed Klaus and ran. _

_ Declan listened, he squeezed Ben’s hand comfortingly. And not once did he have a look of judgement (unless it was about Reginald, in which the British man cursed colorfully and quietly). When Ben finished, Declan just smiled, kissed his hands, got up and asked Ben if he wanted some tea. _

* * *

 

Declan stuck to Ben ever since, and Klaus was just an added bonus. Ben stated however, that he didn’t hold a grudge against Vanya for what she did. But he did wish that Vanya spoke to him before she did it. 

Declan pulled to a stop in front of the academy. “Well let see what Mr. Big Brother wants.”


	11. ‘Cause I can never set you free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang looks for Five, Five has a PTSD moment. Luther and Allison investigate their father’s death. 
> 
> Declan is just tired.

“So. What’s the emergency?” Ben asked as they all took a seat in the living room once again. Declan reclining lightly as he returned Luther’s stare with an unimpressed look of his own. His arm was wrapped securely around Ben’s shoulder, giving him comforting squeezes every couple minutes.

Ben gave Luther a warning glance and the other alpha just cleared his throat and began to speak, “where’s Five? And Klaus?”

“Klaus is scouring the house as usual,” Ben replied, “and I haven’t seen Five since a couple of days ago.” Declan nodding slightly in agreement.

Luther stood up and gestured for them to follow him, “well go get Klaus. We’re going to find Five and Diego. Allison and I have something to tell you all.” He walked towards the bedrooms and Ben just shared a confused look at his boyfriend as they also stood up and chased after the hulking man.

* * *

 

“I don’t see why we have to chase Five down.” Klaus complained as he trotted after his siblings and Declan. “He clearly doesn’t want to be apart of whatever you’re plotting.”

Ben slowed slightly to grab at Klaus’s arm, “the sooner we find him, and Luther tells us whatever. The sooner we can go back home.” He promised as he dragged Klaus to walk faster and catch up with Declan and Luther.

“It better be something bloody important,” Declan muttered, “although anything is better than me chasing down Holden. Which by the way, getting her newest manuscript. Is a bitch to do.” His long legs easily caught up to Luther’s rather quick pace as they approached a nearby van.

“Luther, let me talk to him.” Ben darted up to his brother’s side. “Whatever you’re going to say. Five isn’t going to listen if you’re demanding him to do something.” He grabbed Luther’s large arm in an attempt to make him slow down. 

“This is important Ben, he’ll have to listen to me since I am still the leader of us.” Luther shook Ben’s hand off, “now stay back and be quiet.” he said sharply as he continued on.

Ben stiffened feeling those words hit him sharply, _stay back and be a good omega_ was implied deeply behind Luther’s words. He knew that because Luther had said them before multiple times when they were younger, another reason why Ben finally took the initiative to leave.

“Hey--!” Declan angrily started before Ben placed a hand on his chest to stop him. He looked down at Ben’s lowered expression, “Ben, love--”

“Just drop it De. You won’t change his mind.” Ben interrupted, his voice soft but chilled. His expression was unreadable as he looked back at Luther’s back as he approached the van. “Come on, he’s leaving us behind.”

Declan worriedly looked at his boyfriend before turning around to look at Klaus who shrugged at him, “dear Number One always made it a priority to order Ben first.” He huffed slightly as he looked around slightly jittery, prompting a slight brow raise from the other man. 

Declan muttered something unintelligible under his breath, before reaching Ben’s side. He quietly wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder and pulled him closer, the Brit gently kissed the side of Ben’s head when the omega finally leaned against him.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Five was curled onto himself as he sat on the floor of the van shaking. His hands trembled slightly as he tried to maintain his waning composure. His breaths were quick and short as he struggled to take deeper breaths but his lungs were not cooperating with him.

He just managed to steal the van, and there he was outside MeniTech. He was so sure he was close to finding out how that prosthetic eye connected to the apocalypse and the only way to find out for sure was to find out what MeniTech was hiding.

But somehow as he sat in the van, his mind started to wander and it wasn’t long before the devastating images from his time in the future started to attack him with vengeance. His fight for survival and the images of his siblings’ bodies still plague him. 

One of the worse ones that always pop up, even in his nightmares. Was Ben’s body. The haunting image of his omega sibling holding his midsection even in death was horrifying. And in Five’s nightmares, he makes it in time to see Ben dying. His sibling begging him desperately to save his child. But all Five ever does is stand there just as the life leaves Ben’s teary eyes. And that man, the one who was crying over Ben, who was he?

Five was lost in his thought as he attempted to steady his breath again, but somebody banged the outside of the van and called out to him. Deep inside, Five welcomed the unexpected distraction from his thoughts. But that relief soon turned into annoyance as Luther’s familiar voice called out to him once again.

“What do you want?” He snapped as he finally exited the van.

Luther crossed his arms as he stared down his long-lost sibling in front of him, “you need to come back home.”

“If you can’t tell, I have things I need to do.” Five retorted as he turned his back to his brother to go back into the van.

“This is important Five!” Luther bite out. 

Five turned back to him and fixed Luther with a chilling look, “you have no idea what’s important right now.” With that said he disappeared once again to someplace the remaining siblings didn’t know. 

“...Well,” Declan started as he watched not far from Luther, “so much for your family gathering, mate.”

Luther turned to him and scowled, he stormed past Declan and Ben just as Klaus came running from the grocery store nearby. Declan turned to his friend with a puzzling look, “whoa there Klaus, where’s the fire?” He asked as Klaus paused in front of them with a nervous smile.

“I uh. May have forgotten to pay for some things at the store…” Klaus said sheepishly, and Ben gave him a glare.

“Klaus you did not just try to rob the grocery store.” Ben began, but Declan grabbed his arm as he looked behind him with a panicked look. 

“Love. That is exactly what he did, run!” Declan grabbed Ben’s hand and Klaus by his jacket and started to break into a sprint dragging the siblings behind him. Ben yelping as he struggled to keep up with Declan’s long legs. While Klaus was protesting the rough treatment by the other alpha. 

“I don’t want to hear any complaints from you until we avoid getting arrested!” Declan managed to catch up to Luther who gave them a strange look for running, but soon joined them as they ran back to the car to get away from any potential law enforcement.

* * *

 

“Your finally back,” Allison met the group at the door of the house but soon gave them all a puzzled look, “why are you all so sweaty?” 

Luther snorted and muttered something unintelligible, while Ben was using a handkerchief to wipe the sweat off of Declan’s forehead. “Turns out not paying for whatever you’re getting at the grocery store, automatically equates to robbery.” Declan huffed, he turned to fix Klaus an exasperated glare, “who would’ve imagine that?” 

Klaus shrugged, “I don’t know Dede, seems like a shock to me.”

Declan prepared to retort something before Allison interrupted him, “that sounds like a thrilling story, but were you able to find Five?”

“We did, but he had more important things to do apparently.” Luther said his expression darkening briefly.

“It doesn’t matter, just tell us why we are all here.” Ben cut through tiredly, “something has to be major for you all to take the trouble to round all of us together.” He looked around meeting the gazes of all his siblings plus his boyfriend with an air of finality. “So...let’s hear it.

Allison gave a glance to Luther before ushering the group towards the room where their father kept his surveillance on them. The group crowded around the multitudes of monitors as Allison started up the videos. They all had a mix of expressions on their faces as their eyes were glued to the screens in front of them. The monitors showcasing all of their younger selves, just going about their day in their rooms idly.

“Jesus…” Declan breathed out as he squeezed Ben’s shoulder, “I know your dad was obsessive. But this breaches way past paranoia.” 

Ben kept silent as he stared wide eye at each monitor, his eyes zeroing in on his much younger self. Who was quietly curled up on the bed and reading a book. Even in the safe haven of his room, Ben was still trying to remain invisible and unassuming. He felt Declan give his shoulder another loving squeeze before breaking out of his stupor and leaning against him.

“This isn’t all of it.” Allison replied, before she grabbed another tape and placed it inside the VCR. “Dad still had videos up until the day he died.” 

Diego curled his lip agitatedly, “you mean he has a video of himself kicking the bucket?”

“That, and there may be something that leads up to him dying.” Allison fast forwarded the tape to see Reginald in his study as usual, the siblings all watched at the elderly man grabs his tea and taking a sip then a few moments later, falling onto his desk.

Klaus whistled lightly at it, while Ben stiffened watching his adoptive father die before his eyes. Declan lightly cursed, “are you just showing us a bloody snuff video?”

Allison shook her head before rewinding the tape, just in time to see Mom preparing the tea in the kitchen. The group watched almost fascinated at the graceful movements of their mother handling the tea set and looked on as she exited the kitchen and traveled to the study to deliver Reginald his tea.

“Wait a minute.” Ben started, “You don’t think Mom had something to do with Dad’s death?” He looked at Allison and Luther with large eyes.

“Bullshit!” Diego cursed suddenly, his eyes suddenly glaring at his surrounding siblings plus one. “Mom didn’t kill Dad!” 

“How would you have known that?” Luthor retorted, “she was the only one who was near him during that time, not to mention she was preparing his tea.” He crossed his arms awkwardly as he stared down Diego, “not to mention his glasses are missing from the study, and she was the only one besides him who has been in the study since he died.” 

Diego clenched his fist angrily looking moments away from exploding at Luther once again. He straightened his back and stared Luther down, “I stole them.” 

Luther started back at him, “what?” 

“I stole the monocle from Mom,” Diego crossed his arms, “just because I knew you two were going to accuse her.” He glared at all his siblings as they stared at him with varying expressions.

Declan turned to Ben who had a surprised look on his face, “now I see why you never take me to see the family.”  



End file.
